The Tale of Equinox Sinbad- The Bard
by KatastrophicVII
Summary: Equinox is a tiefling pirate, finding after a long chaos filled journey, it might just be coming to an end. Or maybe it's just the beginning? At 32 years of age he dies, re-living his whole life and how he ended up where he finds himself after death. Come follow this spontaneous protagonist and the wide range of people that shape his life along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of Equinox Sinbad, the Bard**

The Day I Died, My Life Seemed Like Yesterday.

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

A group of formidable companions stood, against three red, terrifying beasts.

A female wood elf, charged into battle with a series of blows against the scaled monster, striking it's gleaming hide. A small boy struck with rays of light from a distance, weakening the creatures. A sea elf turned into a great elk, larger than the dragon before him. A skilled archer rained down arrows and thorns into the dragons hide. A blinded drow casted powerful spells of destruction and shot the enemy with her pistols.  
Lastly a tiefling was in the mix. Summoning boulders strong enough to knock the winged creature down, and making the last laugh uncontrollably giving his comrades the upper hand. The wood elf had beaten a dragon down enough, it was clearly weakened. This is when he saw his chance. The tiefling spoke up, with a gleam in his eyes and a gleeful grin.

"Ya see, looking at you now, it all makes sense." The bard said, producing a pipe. The dragon looked at him, furious but curious as well.

"There was a party in the heavens, the theme, was ugly. So one god said, that all you can do? Hold my fucking glass, and thus, you were born." He finished, lighting his pipe, and locking eyes with the beast, the dragon looked at him, almost frozen in his tracks.  
The beast clutched his head, began to bleed from his mouth, roaring in agony it collapsed. The bard laughed proudly, but it was soon short lived. The brother of the dragon he'd just insulted to death turned onto him enraged, ascending on him.

 _"This is how I go? This is the day I die…?"_ **  
**

* * *

The seas churned, making the mother sick with agony. Her partner stood by her side stoically, not saying a word as she called out into the night.  
The sides of the ship creaked and groaned, finally the screams stopped, the sound now replaced with a newborns wail.

Solstice looked down at the mess, picking up the pink and red baby boy. He sported a tail, as well as a full head of thick black hair. The child's swollen puffy eyelids parted, revealing two gleaming pupiless, yellow eyes.  
The mother laid there weak, her void like eyes were glazed over, and the once elegant black curls were now tangled and soaked from her sweat.  
The man walked out, letting the new mother hold her baby for the last time.

Solstice was a tiefling, but more notorious than some. He ruled the wealthy seas surrounding the islands of Korthal and even beyond. Captaining the mighty vessel known as Styx, a feared cannon filled galliard that powered through storms and waves with ease.  
Solstice himself had the red complection of burnt umber. His eyes glowed an intense amber, his scar covered face held a mature scruffy beard that had long since been filled with blood and sea water and his black horns curled up and outwards, securing his hat that proudly crowned him captain.  
He was a formidable opponent. A bastard born in the summer on the day of the solstice, secured his surname by defeating a wraith at a young age, since then he is known now as Captain Wraithblood.  
His own son, who was born in the autumn in the time of the equinox, Equinox Wraithblood was now apart of the crew.

Solstice spat the piece of dried meat he'd been chewing on for the last hour or so, into the ocean. His son was lucky he took after his father so much, else Solstice would have happily ceased his insistent balling by now. He hated to admit, he didn't know how to deal with this. Instead he simply employed the help of his concubines and maidens aboard, taking care of the  
child in his stead, so that he could finally carry on uninhibited.

* * *

 _Years later~_

Equinox ran about the deck, throwing sponges around at the swabbies, who in turn pelted them back at the boy full of soapy water and laughing. Six years had passed, and the boy still hadn't been on land yet.  
The Captain barged out of his cabin into the heat of the day, clearly in an unpleasant mood. Solstice marched past, just as Equinox ducked from an incoming sponge. The soaking projectile smacking the man straight in the beard, stopping him in his tracks.  
Equinox giggled, but soon fell silent at the sight of his father's furious scowl.  
"But…" The boy turned back, the swabbies had long since left and Equinox stood guilty with a dripping sponge still clutched in his hand.  
"Boy!?" Solstice boomed, "Just what do ye think this is, a playground?"  
Equinox tried to stand up to the challenge with a half hearted smile, "Actually I-"  
"Well it's not, you're coming with me." Solstice growled, giving him a harsh whack on the back of the head, pushing the boy in front of him. Equinox was lead along with an uncomfortable grip on his shoulder. Solstice opened a hatch down to the crew's quarters, basically shoving the boy down the stairs.  
"I don't hope to see you on deck less you're called or it's important for the rest of the day, do you hear me?" Solstice barked. Equinox gathered himself, wiping tears away.  
"Yes sir." He said meekly.  
"Good. Go be useful would you? Mend someone's sock for all I care, just get to it." Solstice shut the door, leaving the boy in the salty half light, listening to his father's heavy boots storm away above.

He felt a little empty not having the chance to explain what happened. The boy sat on one of the bunks, kicking his feet in frustration as they dangled to the floor.  
"I wish I was bigger." He thought out loud. "Wish I could have a say too…" The boy grumbled.  
"You will be one day lad, you have a long way to go." A raspy voice said from across the cabin, a large dragonborn appeared from the gloom, his purple eyes peering out at him. Equinox fell silent, finding himself shy.  
"Come now, I won't hurt you. Probably be hung if I did." He chuckled approaching the small tiefling, taking a seat beside him.  
"You're the notorious little Equinox right?" The dragonborn asked. The boy nodded, taking notice of how very cheerful and inviting he seemed.  
"My name's Stephen." He put his hand out as in invite, Equinox now smiling shook it heartily.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Stephen! I hope…" Equinox added the last note with a sheepish laugh.  
"I like your attitude kid." Stephen laughed, but came back with a serious expression.  
"So talk to me. Why's Captain upset with you?" He asked, Equinox began to frown, almost pouting.  
"He always is."  
"But why do you think that is?" Stephen pressed, starting to see the tears well in the boys eyes.  
"Maybe cause I was born." Equinox choked, starting to sob but trying to hold back tears as best as he could. Stephen fell silent, troubled by how the boy might turn out in the future.  
"No lad, that's not true, he just-" Stephen paused, "Just wants to see you do well, becoming a strong man and all, yeah?" Stephan smiled with charm. Equinox found himself calming down a little at the idea.

"He's always telling you to go do something or be useful, isn't he?" Stephen pressed again, seeing how his quote stirred something in the boy.  
"But I'm so little, what could I hope to do?"  
"Why don't I show you?" Stephen asked, Equinox frowned in confusion.  
"You see boy, this is a crew, this is a ship. In ordered to survive and be successful we all have a part to play, we all carry his our weight, and some like your father carry his weight, and others. If we have someone who doesn't, they might as well be as good as chum right? Getting in the way and all." Stephen looked at the sullen boy.  
"Here now." The man beckoned, pulling some cloth from his pocket, it had a huge gash in it. Equinox looked at it curiously. Stephen held it flat out in his palm, and passed his fingertips over the tear, then handing it to the boy. Equinox looked it over, gasping, he realised the rip was gone, it was fixed without the slightest stitching.

"Neat isn't it?" Stephen asked with a charming smile, Equinox nodded with excitement.  
"Could you show me that?" He asked eagerly.  
"In due time, but first…" Stephen pulled out some thread and a needle and more pieces of cloth. The boy peered over at him confused as to where all this stuff was coming from, wondering why he even had all this. Equinox spotted a small black pouch on his belt, frowning as he saw Stephen fitting his whole hand inside, pulling out even more. More pieces of cloth, some with intricate little patterns stitched on them.  
"Do you know how to fix things without fancy tricks?" He asked, Equinox shook his head.  
"Perfect, sword hand please?" The boy held out his left hand, Stephen paused but nodded.  
"Alright." Stephen placed a thimble on his right thumb, giving him a threaded needle and a torn cloth.  
"Lesson one in patience and focus." Stephen nodded, "Now, watch me carefully. Once you've gotten the hang of things we'll go on over to the washroom and make some of the crew happy. Maybe even the Captain."  
Equinox smiled, eagerly wanting from someone who was so nice and calm.

 _A time later that night~_

"Hey! Me toes don't poke through no more!" Someone exclaimed, "Been meaning to fix it me-self but never got round to it."

"Yeah, hey the hole in muh sheets gone been fixed too, damnit."

"Yeah it's for the best pal, hah!"

Marila sighed at the crew, having just passed out all the washing, she grabbed the last pile, putting it in a basket.  
"Go bring these to ye Captain, will you boy?" She sneered, handing Equinox the basket. The boy lit up a little, he got to show his own handy work to his father in person.

There was a small, tuneful knock on the door, Solstice sighed, recognizing it immediately.  
"State yer business." He called.  
"I got ye washin' pa- I, uh, Captain." The boy stuttered.

"Enter."

Solstice stood, coming to the front of his desk and leaned on it with his arms crossed. Equinox opened the door, barely managing to push it open with his arms full, and carry the load in. It wasn't much but the sheer size of it all alone compared to him made it difficult, but he managed. Solstice raised an eyebrow at the cheery smile his son wore.

"Here you are sir!" Equinox raised the basket above his head eagerly.  
"What's the about?" Solstice grumbled, picking up the basket and putting it on the desk, he began shifting through it all lazily.  
"Congratulations, you've brought my washing. But I doubt you even did it yourself." Solstice sighed, turning back to his son, but found the boy looking up at his with frustration.  
"Have a closer look would you, sir?" Equinox now crossed his arms like his father, Solstice smirked  
"Fine, I'll humor ya." He turned back to the basket, lifting each garment and going over it carefully. His look of annoyance turned to surprise.  
"All the holes and tears from last week's raid are…" He went through his socks and undergarments, he picked up his pants, finding the holes in the knees were now patched over with a piece of leather. "You didn't" Solstice's brow met in disbelief.  
"Where's my handkerchief?" Solstice asked frowning at his son who wore a knowing grin. Equinox pulled it from his pocket, it was very neatly folded. He placed it in Solstice's outstretched hand.  
"All that stitching of yours better hold up boy." He said sternly, Equinox giggled and bowed before running to and out the door.  
Solstice shook his head but smiled, "Maybe I'm too hard on him." He thought out loud as he unfolded the handkerchief. He squinted at it, in very crewed stitching it read-  
 ** _"Bestest Capin, luv you- Nox"_**  
Solstice stopped for a moment, thoughts racing.

"I need to be harder on him." He snapped out of his thoughts, throwing it in his desk drawer and spiriting his washing off to his cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Mother's Eyes

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

Years past, Equinox had just turned ten, the familiar chilly breeze of autumn that warned of winter, blew in from the north, the ship was heading for warmer waters.  
"Equinox!" Solstice barked, the boy ran up the deck to the helm where his father was.  
"Yes Sir?"  
"Can you tell me what this is?" Solstice asked holding up a length of rope with a knot in it.  
"A rope...?" Equinox blinked confused. Solstice shook the rope a little, glancing at the knot., Equinox paused and studied it.

"A, knot?" He asked still confused, Solstice sighed.

"I haven't taught you well enough." He grumbled, "Come by me side, and here, take this." Equinox awkwardly stepped up beside him, facing the horizon and took a cut of rope.  
"You'll need to know this, so pay attention. Watch me. This is called a savoy knot." Solstice undid his knot and began tying it again slowly, watching to see how well the boy figured it out.  
"I want you to practice that till your fingers stop trembling." He said, Equinox nodded, as he frowned with concentration, watching his father's hands go over the motions again and again.  
"If you struggle with this then you'll be in for it. Just you wait, this is only basics. I was only a couple years younger than you when my own old man showed me."  
Equinox tied the knot and proceeded to undo his work and start again. Solstice continued.

"I've noticed all the old stitching you use to do has been disappearing boy, you doing that?" Solstice asked, glancing over as the boy nodded.  
"You've been hanging around that nocturnal bard too much. I guess it's still good you're learning spells as lightweight as they are." Equinox looked up, Solstice still looked down at his piece of rope.  
"Bard?" Equinox asked, finally grabbing his father's distant attention.  
"Yeah, haven't you?- Oh right, You're usually in bed by then." Solstice took the rope from the boy inspecting the knot. "Good, now moving on. This is called a reef knot." Solstice continued, but sighed after seeing his son's unanswered stare.

"Bard. A musician. They sing and play instruments. Usually stealing your attention and being entertainment."  
"Is that all they do?" Equinox asked, trying to follow along.  
"No. Some of them are spell casters and are damn handy with words. But you, ya don't want all that. You need to be strong enough to overpower and outsmart yer opponent."  
"I like magic though…" Equinox mumbled.  
"Well if you really do, then best you start studying, be useful and gain some real destructive powers and be smart. Hearing how your reading is going though, you'd be better with a sword."  
Solstice watched Equinox now making the knots with accuracy, noticing how he was patient, working on the repetitive motion to make progress with no fuss. Solstice was almost impressed with his concentration for someone so young.  
"How many spells you know, boy?" Solstice asked, wondering if maybe Stephen was a good influence after all.

"About three.." Equinox looked up, handing him the rope, Solstice took it.  
"This is good. I'll start showing you more. So, keep talking."

Equinox didn't know what to say for a moment, this being the first time his father did the opposite of telling his to keep quiet or shut up.  
"I can mend small things, make a little light, and if I try hard enough I can make sounds that aren't there or change my eye color." Equinox finally met his father's gaze, becoming nervous. Solstice had never really put this kind of time aside for him before unless it was punishment.  
"Your horns are coming in boy." Solstice remarked, Equinox nodded, becoming increasingly anxious.  
"You ever successfully managed to change yer eyes before?" Solstice asked, Equinox nodded.

"What color?"

"Black…" Equinox mumbled, Solstice seemed surprised.

"Why?" He asked, almost concerned. Equinox shuffled his feet.  
"Wanted to frighten Miss Marila…" He admitted with guilty eyes. Solstice smiled, but it was warm and amused.  
"Want to show me?" He asked, Equinox was confused but obliged. He concentrated and rubbed his eyes as he felt them tingle. The boy opened his eyes, and saw his father's usual stern expression fade as his eyes became wider.  
"You ever been told you have yer mother's eyes?" Solstice asked, almost pained. Equinox began to fight back tears, "N-no." He stammered.  
"Ya do." Solstice looked away. Equinox's spell faded away and he couldn't fight back the tears anymore.

"Here, this ones called a clove hitch." Solstice handed the sobbing boy the rope back."Yer too soft. You ever want to run the ship one day, a crew won't respect a crying captain." Solstice began tieing again.  
"I want you to talk to Borask in the morning. We'll make you a right member of this crew yet. We'll be docking in two days. I want you to get yer land legs. You're gonna pick up a sword in the morning and learn how to use it."  
"Yes sir." Equinox finished copying his father and started again.  
"Good lad, now go practice that in yer quarters." Solstice patted him on the shoulder, sending him off.  
Borask waved at the young boy as he passed on his way up to meet with Solstice. The half Orc towered over the Captain. Equinox nodded at the man, wondering if he already knew about his lesson's in the morning. Curiosity started to gnaw at him, so he pretended to go down to his quarters, instead he stopped just out of sight from the pair. The boy looked round making sure he wasn't caught eavesdropping, but he was confident no one else but maybe Marila would care.

"You might just make him into something Capin'." Broask clapped him on the back, sending a jolt down his body. Solstice stumbled but grinned, tipping his hat to his first mate.  
"One can only hope. No, I haven't done anything, I owe it to Stephen and Marila."  
"That Marlia is a witch." Borask shuddered. Solstice raised an eyebrow.  
"She seems to screech at the lad for the slightest thing, that's all." Borask explained, "It's good for him." Borask followed up with an assured nod. Solstice shrugged.

"Back to the business at hand, there's been some troubling news from the east." Solstice pulled out a map. "Got a raven this morning, news on the winds be that the Empire's territory is growing."  
Borask frowned as he looked, Solstice pulled out a piece of lead and drew lines to show it's grown on the map.  
"This is bad, they'll soon try to choke us out of our water." Borask said, a worried expression fell on him. Solstice nodded.  
"We're meeting the chieftain to discuss territories and battle. This is going to be a problem for trade but that's where we'll come in. Our next few nights in the coming weeks will be filled with fire." Solstice grinned, his blood lust overcame him. Borask smiled in agreement, Equinox noticed how it didn't seem as enthusiastic as his father's sadistic glee. In fact it seemed sheepish, and he started sweating.

"Want you to look after him Borask." Solstice turned to him seriously. "If anything happens, he's all I got left of her. He's not like me, he's different. Learns different, thinks different. The way he puts his hands on his hips is a painful reminder as well." Solstice scratched through the thick of his beard. Borask nodded sternly and saluted.  
"Yes Capin! I understand you completely."  
"Good. You'll be working with him tomorrow. He's a shrimp, but he's clever. Doesn't read well but he's got a slick little tongue. He's patient and a quick learner. So you'll have plenty to work with." Solstice finished  
"That's the most positive I've ever heard you speak about him before." Borask said in surprise. Solstice gave him a smile that was more like a polite way to tell him to shut up.

"Get back to work you sea dog." Solstice waved his first mate off, who laughed at him in turn and blundered off to his duties.  
Equinox could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as he caught his father's glance. His heart started to pound, he quickly took off, he figured he could soak in all he'd heard later and focus on avoiding punishment.


End file.
